A Moment Together
by Hayleeey
Summary: Bella is going through a hard time, she goes to Edward for comfort, but can she really do this? OOC. AH. AU. Rated M for beginnings of a teeny tiny lemon and a little mature language.


**A/N: The rules of FanFiction include not having one or two liners as a 'story' or chapter. I'm not totally sure what they mean by that.. Kinda. A little :) But this is the only way I can make sense of it.**

**Italics and non-Italics represent a separate POV.**

**As usual, all characters belong to Ms Meyer, but story/plot belongs to me.**

* * *

_The door slammed and I ran as far as I could. It was raining slightly but I didn't care. My head was filled with other thoughts. What would happen. Where would I stay. But I didn't look back, I just kept running. I slipped a few times but I always picked myself back up and carried on. I fumbled in my bag looking for tissues. I couldn't find one so I wiped my eyes with my sleeve._

_***************_

I was laying on my bed.

_The tears kept running down my face_.

I sat right up.

_I turned and screamed obscenities over my shoulder._

My hands shook with nerves.

_The shouting faded._

My head filled with thoughts of her.

_I got to the bus stop._

I waited patiently.

_I flagged the bus down._

I picked up my phone.

_My phone vibrated in my lap._

'I'm here for you. x'

_I wiped away my tears._

Did she get it?

_'Thank you xx'_

I smiled. She did.

_He was too good for me._

She was too good for me.

_I counted down the minutes._

I counted down the seconds.

_Soon I would be in his arms._

I imagined her in my arms.

_I am such a fuck up._

She was perfect.

_What miracle gave him to me?_

What had I done to deserve her.

_I love him._

I love her.

_I was getting close._

She should be here soon.

_Shit. Traffic._

I waited for a sign.

_Finally. Cars are moving._

What was taking so long? Was she hurt?

_I fidgeted with the necklace he gave me._

I always wore the chain she gave me.

_The bus stopped and I got off._

She said she was nearly on her way.

_I turned into his road._

I watched the world from my window.

_I was getting close._

I could hear footsteps.

_I could see his house._

The footsteps got louder.

_I was walking up his driveway._

I could see her now.

_I held back my tears._

I watched her walk up my driveway.

_I felt so stupid now._

I watched her standing there. She looked so beautiful.

_I took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell._

I finally got my sign and ran downstairs.

_I looked down at my shoes. Both filthy and muddy._

I opened the door. She always looked much better in person, better than the one I worshipped in my head.

_I still kept my head down._

I let her take her time.

_He smelt the same as always. Amazing._

I wondered what was going through her mind.

_I don't want hurt him._

I reached for her hand and gently pulled her into my house.

_Was I doing the right thing?_

She hesitated at first.

_His hands feel so warm._

How long has she been out? Her hands are cold.

_I held onto his hand, leading mine._

I hope the house was warming her up already.

_Should I take off my dirty shoes?_

I wouldn't care if she took her shoes off or not.

_I took them off._

I stood aside as she unpicked the laces.

_He waited for me._

We walked up to my room.

_We were alone in the house._

Her mind was elsewhere.

_He was looking at me with wary eyes._

She smiled.

_He made me smile for the first time in days._

Her smile never ceased to amaze me.

_He smiled back at me. I could watch this forever._

She looked so beautiful in this light.

_I could feel him watching me as I looked out of his window._

I walked up behind her.

_I felt him walk up towards me._

I didn't want to scare her.

_He picked up my hands._

She dropped her hands.

_I'm not sure if I can do this._

I waited for a moment and tried again.

_He found my hands again_.

This time she squeezed them tight.

_I turned around to face him._

We locked eyes.

_I looked away and sighed._

She's having doubts.

_I was never good at this._

I pulled her close to me.

_I looked at his lips._

I licked my lips.

_I closed my eyes._

I leaned towards her face.

_I felt his breath on my neck._

She fit perfectly in my arms.

_I stood on my tiptoes._

I wanted to tell her it would all be OK.

_It started to feel right._

I didn't want her to feel rushed.

_I found his lips._

I lifted my head back up to take a good look at her.

_He stopped._

My lips crashed down on hers.

_He did want me._

My lips brushed against hers, my tongue gave a little lick.

_I let out a soft moan._

How could someone taste so sweet?

_I wanted him to feel how I did._

She bit my bottom lip.

_He pressed against me a little bit harder._

I hovered my lips over hers and kissed.

_I kissed back._

She pulled away from me.

_I looked up at his eyes._

She opened her lips to speak.

_'"I'm not scared anymore.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: My first attempt at one shot. If this story sounds familiar to any FanFics or stories (keep in mind I only generally read Twilight FanFics and not a lot of them), it is merely a coincidence and I mean no harm.**


End file.
